1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to warming applications. More specifically, the invention relates to methods, systems, and devices for warming materials stored on a pallet.
2. The Relevant Technology
Changing weather can affect driving surfaces. For example, the expansion and contraction of asphalt paved surfaces, resulting from cycling temperatures due to alternating exposure to sun and snow, can lead to the creation of potholes in the asphalt driving surfaces. To fix these potholes, asphalt patch is used, which is a combination of oil, gravel, tar, and a number of other materials. To be used, the asphalt patch needs to be maintained above a given temperature to allow it to be properly applied to a pothole. However, cold weather conditions can make maintaining the asphalt patch above the given temperature a challenge. Cities and other municipalities often discard as much as 40% of asphalt patch purchased, because it cannot be maintained at an appropriate temperature.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.